deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael J. Caboose
Michael J. Caboose, usually just referred to as Caboose, is a character from RoosterTeeth's web series, Red VS Blue. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Caboose vs. GIR (Completed) * Michael J. Caboose VS Hercule Satan * Caboose vs Junkrat * Caboose vs Nora * Caboose vs Patrick Star * Caboose vs Wheatley * Ruby Rose vs Caboose With Freckles * Ruby and Zwei vs Caboose and Freckles With the Blue Team * Team JNPR vs Blue Team (Completed) With the Reds and Blues * Master Chief vs The Reds and Blues Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cool Cat * Ed (Ed, Edd & Eddy) * Harley Quinn (DC Comics) * Hsu Hao * Mario (SMG4) * The Soldier (Team Fortress 2) History Death Battle Info 'Weapons and Armor' 'Assault Rifle UNSC ''"Freckles" *It is the basic assault rifle from the same game franchise. It it is an automatic firearm that weighs 7.7lbs-9.1lbs (3.5kg-4.1kg) and fires an ammunition of M118 7.62 X 51mm Fmj-Ap. *Cabooses weapon has been modify so that he cannot use it (since his past has been proven he cannot be trusted with any firearm). Instead when he fires, it shoots confetti and makes party sounds. * Freckles has a motion tracker so that can scan a 50 mile radius. And Freckles can only be wielded by Caboose, so if someone were to take the weapon out of his hands, it'll attack the imposter, and shoot confetti if anyone else tries to use it. '''M808B Main Battle "Scorpion" Tank *Should have the same durability as an average tank. 'MJOLNIR Powered Assault MK V Helmet' *Standerd Helmet, Old model *Immune to armor locks *Durable enough to withstand a 277 foot drop 'MJOLNIR Powered Assault MK VI Armor' *Increases the usesrs durability and strength *Should be exactly like the armor Spartans wear normally in combat, so it should still have Re-chargeable force fields and tiatanium alloy plating. 'Feats' * Is quite possibly the physically strongest person in the RVB universe, being able to withstand the gravity of an area that was increased tenfold, meaning he weighs ten times more than he usually is, without even noticing it. ** Previous episode shows evidence of Caboose strength, he was capable of carrying a bomb that Agent Texas couldn't. And she can lift a 60 ton tank. * His anger makes him stronger. He manage to defeat an army of Red and Blue grunts and a dozen Tex drones. * Able to easily shoot a running Freelancer on his own after Church asked him to help her. * Survived falling from a 277-foot cliff by landing on his head. ** He survived even greater heights. After running through an active minefield, and getting blasted into the sky. He didn't fall back to earth for more than a minute, and he was fine. * Befriended with numerous individuals or animals throughout his adventures including Sheila, a Sangheili, a sentient bomb, a giant killer robot, an ancient artificial intelligence, and dinosaurs * Is the only person of the Reds and Blues that is able to pilot tanks effectively made by humans and aliens. * Outran a Warthog which can go 78 mph * Survived having a half gallon of blood sucked from his body by Tucker's alien child without any long-term damage, for any normal human this would require a blood transfusion * Accurate enough to write his name on a wall with sustained gunfire. * Sends Tex drones flying nearly 10 feet in the air by simply charging through them * Casually flipped a Warthog right-side up (Warthogs weigh 3.25 tons) * Knocks down multiple Tex drones with a single dropkick, and sends another one into the air by simply uppercutting it * Moved a large crate * Sent a Zealot flying and crashing into multiple metal bars like a pinball simply by whacking him once with a golf club * Charged through hordes of Tex drones without them being able to even react * Somehow ran through Washington's obstacle course in literally one second, and came out without a single scratch (The obstacle course was filled with things such as landmines) * Regularly tanks explosions from rockets and grenades * Repaired a Mantis Drone * Was set ablaze more than once and lived * Somehow survived drinking gasoline since the first time he met Church (and that is at least several years) * While the rest of his squad was clearly tired out from running, Caboose kept happily sprinting along * During a training session, casually performed 33 push-ups with no difficulty (though he didn't count properly, the others did 39 already, but it's likely Caboose could do even more than that) * Single-Handedly escaped the Labyrinth * Defeated South Dakota and Dozens of Tex Clones Weaknesses * Is very stupid. * Is very trusting (except when very angry). * Has the mental age of a child * No actual marine training (except when very angry). * Can be easily distracted * Although he is strong, Caboose has displayed no actual forms of hand to hand combat training * Is prone to shooting his teammates, were it not for Freckles * Defeated by the Meta * Twice Defeated by Gamma in Wyoming's Time Loop Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RVB Characters Category:Soldier Category:Time Travelers Category:Underdogs